I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a countertop faucet assembly adapted to be secured over a hole in a countertop without access being required to the area below the countertop.
II. Description of Related Art Including Including Information Disclosed Under Secs. 1.97-1.99
In addition to the hot and cold water faucets normally provided on a countertop adjacent a sink, an auxiliary faucet is frequently provided for an auxiliary water supply such as water hot enough for making coffee or tea, refrigerated water, or tap water which has been further processed to remove impurities and foreign tastes. In installing such auxiliary faucets, it is highly desirable to be able to secure the faucet over a hole in the counter without it being necessary to install a first portion of the securing means from below the counter and another portion from above the counter. With it being possible to secure the faucet from above the counter, it makes it much easier for one person to install the faucet, greatly decreasing the amount of labor involved in installing the faucet.
The desirability of being able to secure accessory faucets to a countertop without need for access to the area under the counter has been previously recognized. The following patents disclose prior arrangements in which a faucet may be secured over a hole in a surface without access being required to the opposite side of the surface for securing purposes.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 3,669,141 Schmitt 4,356,574 Johnson 4,635,673 Gerdees 4,760,861 Botnick 4,848,395 Krippendorf 4,967,784 Barhydt, Sr., et al. 4,998,555 Barhydt, Sr., et al. 5,010,922 Agresta ______________________________________
The Schmitt and Johnson patents reveal faucet mounting arrangement's wherein a clamping member drawn up against the bottom of the counter is provided with a pair of holes, such that a first fastening member can be secured in one of the holes and a second fastening member in the other of the holes. The clamping member is inserted through one of the holes, using a first securing member as a handle, and then rotated such that the second securing member may be secured in the second hole in the clamping member. The Botnick patent reveals a faucet manifold which is mounted over an opening in a countertop and secured thereto by the use of toggle bolts. The Krippendorf patent reveals an arrangement for mounting a mixing faucet in which a step sleeve has a pair of holes therein which receive clamping screws. The clamping screws are provided with lugs which can be rotated to a first position to pass through the a hole in the counter and then rotated to engage the undersurface of the counter adjacent the hole. The Barhydt, Sr. et al patents and the Agresta patent all reveal a similar mounting arrangement wherein a plate, positioned over a hole in a counter, is provided with two holes therein for receiving bolts which engage clamping nuts. The clamping nuts are brought into engagement with the undersurface of the counter by rotated them with a finger extended through the hole in the counter. The bolts are turned to bring the clamping nuts into tight engagement with the undersurface of the counter. While two clamping nuts are shown as elongated members with upturned ends, the patent only suggests how one of the clamping nuts may be rotated by extending a finger through the hole in the counter to position it under the counter. There is no teaching of how the second nut is to be positioned under the counter. Finally, the Gerdes patent reveals still another arrangement for securing an accessory faucet over a hole in a counter without access to the area under the counter. A mounting nut having a readily collapsible/expandable portion is passed downwardly through a hole in the sink lip. The portion thereafter expands, such that it will no longer pass through the hole, thus securing the faucet to the counter.